Russell
Name: Russell Gender: Male Animal: Sea Otter Episode Count: 23 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 3 Deaths: 15 First Appearance: "Whose Line Is It Anyway" First Death: "Whose Line Is It Anyway" First Victim: Lumpy from "Get Whale Soon" Voice Actor: Jeff Biancalana (2002 - 2005), Francis Carr (2006 - present) Russell is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A pastel green sea otter with typical pirate accessories like a Jolly Roger's hat, a striped red/white shirt, a hook, an eyepatch and two wooden peglegs. He enjoys fishing, sailing and eating seafood, one of his animal instincts, especially mussels, which was why he was named Russell. He also likes kite flying and even runs his own fast-food restaurant (Mime to Five). Some fans mistook him as a cat because of his whiskers and his appetite for fish, but he's really a sea otter. His hook started off on his left hand, but later on, it is on the right hand for the rest of the series. Russell's initial character design depicted him with a five o'clock shadow, though since his early appearances, it seems as though he shaves regularly. He stopped having a five o'clock shadow since Get Whale Soon. Typically, his vocabulary consists only of "Yar", though in the episode Get Whale Soon, he also says things like 'Aha!' and 'Huh?' In the episode A Sight for Sore Eyes, he was heard apologizing to the Mole after he accidentally bumped into him. Sometimes, when put in a scary or violent situation, Russell will go insane and start laughing in a crazy manner and his eye turns into the color of gray, as seen in Get Whale Soon. Because Russell spends most of his time in the water, he is rarely seen with the other characters, though he does appear in a few episodes with Lumpy, although nowadays he seems to appear with all the others as well. His deaths usually involve sea animals or getting impaled. From the episode, Sea What I Found, when Russell woke up and went to his closet to change his peglegs, it is evident that his legs are partially amputated. He is the second character to wear pants. Also, he's the fourth character without visible ears as seen in his Internet shorts introduction when he took his hat off for a few seconds. Russell wears a stripy undershirt when he goes to sleep. He lives in a big pirate ship shaped treehouse and sleeps on a hammock. Since he only has one eye and his vision is becoming blurry, he's recommended to wear a contact lens as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Russell Episodes Starring Roles *Whose Line Is It Anway? *Off the Hook *Get Whale Soon *Sea What I Found *Snow Place to Go *A Sight For Sore Eyes Featuring Roles *Class Act *Remains to be Seen *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Who's to Flame? *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Idol Curiosity *In a Jam *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Can't Stop Coffin Appearance Roles *From Hero to Eternity *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Chew Said a Mouthful *Aw, Shucks! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy Occupations and Careers #Fisherman - Whose Line Is It Anyway?; Sea What I Found #Treasure Hunter - Sea What I Found #Sanitation Engineer - Who's to Flame? #Fast-Food Restaurant Owner - Mime to Five #Ship Deck Swabber - Idol Curiosity #Original Lead Guitarist - In a Jam #Fish Market Trucker - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Whose Line Is It Anyway?: Eats a blowfish, and neck gets inflated and choked, and arms ripped off when he tries to hold the fishing rope then use his mouth, and then impaled through mouth by a swordfish. #Off the Hook: Gets hit by anchor, his eye gets caught by Lumpy's fishing hook, get zapped by an eel, skinned by coral, hit a seamine and explodes. #Get Whale Soon: His eye impaled on the ship's mast and swallowed by whale. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: Dies in the crash, as a zombie, and mowed by Lumpy. #From Hero to Eternity: Sank into the whirlpool caused by Splendid then burned by lava. #Ipso Fatso: Sliced into pieces by a few broken glass shards. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses. #Sea What I Found: Blown up by too much oxygen, guts forced out. #Who's to Flame?: Gets impaled by sharp and pointy objects. #Snow Place to Go: Eaten by an orca. #Idol Curiosity: Gets both his peglegs in the wooden plank holes, knocked out of the boat by a giant hook which grabs his intestines causing him to be pulled behind the boat by his intestines just like water skis. Later he drowns when the boat sinks. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #In a Jam: Electrocuted by the electric guitar and blown to dust. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Died in a truck explosion. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed in the explotion from Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) Seen in arcade Games #Fire Escape: Fell to his death. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Chew Said a Mouthful: A bucket of hot water splashes on him, painfully burning him by Nutty. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: He puts on Nutty's googly eye in which he mistook as his contact lens, and then his vision reddens. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 0 *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 1 (Snow Place to Go) *Lumpy – 1 (Get Whale Soon) *Petunia – 0 *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 1 (Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow) *Disco Bear – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Trivia *Russell's hooks and eye patch often change places between and within episodes. *Russell is the first character to have a bonus episode in the DVD, First Blood. Plus, he is seen only as a black silhouette on the back of the First Blood DVD case with a big white question mark. *Russell and Petunia are the only Happy Tree Friends with realistic human names. *Russell, Lumpy, Flaky, Handy (and Sneaky from Ka-Pow!) are the only characters without visible ears. *Russell, Mime and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section. *In Can't Stop Coffin, Russell seems to have trouble trying to throw a ball with his hand hook since the ball gets stuck on it. It appears that he isn't good at throwing with his left hand. Category:Characters